


Reunited (And It Feels So Weird)

by philos_manthanein



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Consent Negotiation, Demon Sociology, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Post-Devil May Cry 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philos_manthanein/pseuds/philos_manthanein
Summary: Vergil and Dante return and Nero's not sure what he expected to happen, but it probably didn't involve getting a hand job from his dad.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 129





	Reunited (And It Feels So Weird)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely @MeLikesPies on Twitter who was in the mood for VerNero reunions and so am I.
> 
> (Also the DV is mostly just mentioned and part of the "plot" but not a main thing.)

The arcane portal popped open just above the dining table and out hopped Dante, his vitreous-covered boots landing directly on top of Nero’s wheat toast and raspberry preserves. Dante was mid-conversation with Vergil, who walked across the table after his brother. Cheap ceramic dishes cracked and shattered under their heels. Nero looked up at both as he sipped from a cat-shaped mug, having saved at least his  _ coffee _ from the impromptu return of his relatives. 

Nero had wondered what his reaction would be if the two idiot twins ever returned from the Underworld. At first, he thought he might beat the shit out of them, or at least try to do so, for leaving him behind. As the months wore on, Nero got more sentimental. He thought about hugging them tight and welcoming them home. He thought about getting to know his father and getting to call Dante his uncle. (And the awkwardness of the fact he used to pop boners over Dante because they met at the height of Nero’s outrageously aggressive puberty and it wasn’t like Nero  _ didn’t _ wanna dry hump anything with a pretty face back then- shit, right, back on track…)

Now, as his father and uncle argued about portal aiming precision while splatting jam on the floor as they leaped down, Nero was fully back into “gonna beat the shit outta them” mode.

Sure, he might’ve unnecessarily wrecked more furniture in the intervening hour or so after he launched himself over the table to deck Vergil and then knee Dante in the guts. The brothers were noticeably tired - their reflexes slow and counters off by inches. They still fought back hard. Nero’s upper hand was lost within minutes. The flavor of breakfast quickly washed away with the tang of blood. 

Nero laughed. He loved it. His family was home.

“Why’d you come here?” Nero asked afterward from the living room floor, panting. “Why not Devil May Cry?”

“Following your mark was easier.” Dante replied as he pulled himself up and started walking to Nero’s kitchen, stepping over splintered chairs and a toppled bookshelf. “Didn’t think your old man could get the track so accurate after what? A year?”

“About that yeah,” Nero shrugged, sitting up and wiping some blood from his nose with the back of his hand. “What do you mean my  _ mark _ ?”

“Fancy spell Vergil cast on you when you fought him.” Dante’s explanation was slightly muffled as he dug through the fridge. “C’mon, kid, where’s the good stuff?”

“My breakfast was good ‘til you assholes walked all over it. Make a sandwich or something.” Nero looked over at Vergil, who was also sitting on the floor and sorta just… staring at him. “You put a tracking spell on me? Why?”

“In case you ran during our last fight.” Vergil stated clinically.

Nero snorted back a laugh. “Yeah, right.”

“Tell him the real reason, dumbass.” Dante clanged Nero’s condiment jars around. “Do you have anything other than pickles and cheese?”

“I  _ had _ eggs and toast.” Nero shouted back.

“Screw this, I’m going out.” Dante slammed the fridge door shut. “Tell your son you were worried.”   
  
“You were worried?” Nero’s question actually ended in a laugh.

“I wasn’t worried.” Vergil denied.

“You were. He was.” Dante looked down at Nero and held out his hand. “Gimme some money.”

“What? No. Why should I give you money?” Nero scoffed.

“Because somebody’s been making money off Devil May Cry and it sure as shit hasn’t been  _ me. _ So you and your little van-driving maniac girlfriend owe me licensing fees. Plus we’re related now. Look out for your elders.”

Nero shook his head, then leaned over to dig out his wallet because the worst part of Dante’s reasoning was the part that was correct. “Nico is  _ not _ my girlfriend.”

“I thought you had two girlfriends. Nico and whats-her-name, uh…”

“I have zero girlfriends.” Nero sighed and gave Dante twenty dollars. “And it’s Kyrie.”

“You broke up?” Dante asked with a tilt of his head and still holding out his hand.

“Yeah.” Nero gave Dante five more dollars. 

“Sucks for you.” Dante  _ still _ held out his hand.

“Thanks. We’re still friends.” Nero put his wallet away. “That’s all you’re getting outta me, asshole.”

“Stingy brat.” Dante laughed, pocketed his cash, then glanced to Vergil. “Alright, I’ll be back later. Go easy on the kid, ‘kay? He’ll probably get all pukey about the incest thing.”

“I think I can manage, Dante.” Vergil growled through his teeth.

Wait, what? Nero thought.

“Hold on,” Nero tried to insert himself back into the conversation, because Dante said something about incest with all the casualness of someone picking out syrups at a pancake house and just… what?

“Later, kid.” Dante chuckled and then waved and then strolled right out of Nero’s front door. 

“For the record, I  _ wasn’t _ worried.” Vergil continued the conversation as if everything was perfectly fucking fine. 

“Yeah uh-huh… What…” Nero gestured at the door even though Dante was already gone. “What’s he mean by the… the incest… thing? I mean I figured you guys had an entire lifetime’s worth of brother issues to work out but uhm…”

Vergil tilted his head. “Oh, Dante wasn’t talking about my relationship with him.”

“...Oh.”

“I  _ could _ go into those details, however, if you want me to.” 

Nero felt his face flash red-hot. Vergil and Dante had…  _ details _ ?! “Jesus fucking Christ, please don’t.”

Scrubbing his hands over his face, Nero groaned loudly. This wasn’t at all how he expected things to play out with this reunion. Well, actually, things were going pretty much as expected, until his father revealed he apparently has a history of fucking his own brother. Worse, they both seemed to treat it as no big deal. Yeah, sure. 

“What the fuck, no-” Nero snipped at Vergil when he seemed like he would interrupt. “ _ What the fuck _ ? How do you even get from:  _ Hi bro, sorry about trying to murder you ‘n’ all  _ to: _ wanna suck my dick? _ ”

“I thought you didn’t want the details.”

“I don’t! Ugh!” 

He didn’t. He  _ really _ didn’t. Except now Nero was thinking about it and imagining it - what Vergil and Dante would look like fucking. Probably just as vicious as they were fighting. All snarls and punchlines and ripping into each other like they were going straight to the bone, raw and unapologetic and and and -  _ shit Nero’s dick, Nero’s stupid horny dick- _

“You really aren’t as...  _ pukey _ about it as he thought.” Vergil replied coldly and Nero could see his steely gaze travelling down his body to land at the unwanted lump in his pajama pants.

“So what? I get weird boners all the time. Doesn’t mean shit.” Nero huffed and leaned forward to cover his crotch anyway. 

“You got hard for Dante before.” Vergil did that irritating head incline again, like he was a cat considering a Nero-shaped mouse. “He told me.”

“That wasn’t…” Nero fidgeted. “That was before I knew he was my uncle.”

“So why are you hard now?” 

“Shut up.”

Vergil chuckled and if every atom in Nero’s body could be capable of hatred then yeah…  _ yeah _ . Nero would’ve decked the asshole again and kicked him out of his house if he weren’t preoccupied with hiding his dick from the cold scrutiny of his own father. 

“It’s normal.” Vergil shrugged, and Nero gave an honest bark of a laugh.

“What? Getting a hard-on from thinking about my family members fucking each other?”

“Oh, you were thinking about us  _ both _ ?”

“Oh my god, shut the fuck up.”

“Yes, by the way,” Vergil did NOT shut the fuck up. “Demons don’t have the same moral compass humanity does. We want to keep  _ everything _ within our circle. Blood relative or not, it doesn’t matter, so long as one feels they belong and are wanted. Dante could have marked you himself, if he weren’t so conflicted about weak human standards. I am not so impaired” 

Nero’s mind swam. It could have been all the blood that was supposed to power the logical thinking part of his primate brain was currently feeding Nero’s over-excited junk. All that was left behind was Lizard Brain, and Lizard Brain concluded that the nonsense Vergil was spouting made perfect sense, alongside a constant mantra that Vergil was  _ hot _ and  _ fuck Vergil was hot _ and  _ we should totally fuck Vergil because he’s hot _ .

And then something hit Nero like a runaway train.

“You marked me.” 

Vergil nodded coolly as ever. “A weak one. Temporary, really.”

Nero’s heart fell at that. “Why?”

“I wanted to keep you.” 

Nero’s cheeks went hotter. “I mean... why only a temporary one?”

“I did not have time to draw you into my circle properly. I’d assumed Dante would have brought you into his. When I realized he didn’t, I had to do  _ something _ .” 

“Because you were worried…” Nero wondered under his breath.

Vergil sighed. “Because I would not have you run off amid the largest demon siege this side of a century to be forcibly taken by the unworthy due to your ignorance and my brother’s incompetence.”

“You were  _ worried _ .”

“Fine, I was worried.”

Nero laughed, already doubled over, still heaving with laughter. Maybe he laughed too much. But with all the duress he was under, getting Vergil to admit to something he didn’t want to filled Nero with so much genuine mirth he almost forgot about how idiotically horny he was. 

Almost.

“So this um… marking thing. The legit kind. We have to… We gotta…”

“Have sex, Nero. Yes. Haven’t you done it already? Not that I would mind  _ at all _ if you were a virgin-”

“I’ve had sex! Just… This is a lot, okay. I don’t… What if I don’t wanna be in your dumb fucking demon magic circle bullshit, anyway?”

Vergil blinked at him. Then he shrugged again. As if it didn’t matter. As if asking your own son to enter what was basically a sex contract could be eschewed with as little regard as changing the channel on a television. Now Nero was angry  _ and _ horny.

“It’s your choice, of course. Dante and I are already encircled. It’s you who would reject being part of it. Dante’s already given me enough sour reprimands for even marking you lightly without permission.” 

Thanks Dante, Nero thought with a genuine appreciation. He shifted uncomfortably. It really was a lot to think about. He loosened up a bit learning that he wouldn’t be forced to be… encircled? But he still had the whole dick being hard and kinda-wanting-to-fuck-right-now problem going.

“Can…” Nero cleared his throat before continuing. “Can we do something without you marking me or whatever?”

Vergil gave a fanged grin and Nero realized he  _ definitely _ just fell into the clutches of a predator. He beckoned Nero over with a single finger and fuck if Nero didn’t literally  _ crawl _ over with a whimper. When he was close enough, Vergil hooked two fingers into the waistband of Nero’s pajama pants and briefs. He drew the material down until Nero’s cock sprung free.

“Because you asked, and because I’m feeling generous.” Vergil’s voice was deep in Nero’s ear, rumbling its way down all the nerves in his neck.

Vergil ran the palm of his gloved hand over Nero’s cock. Nero shivered on his hands and knees. His father stroked him again, tighter now.

“Sit on my lap,” Vergil commanded and Nero did as he was told, straddling Vergil’s legs with his own. “Hands behind your back.”

Nero obeyed that, too, and found himself rewarded by the soft leather of his father’s glove pumping his cock. The friction was almost too much. Nero didn’t care. He could come just like that, fucking into Vergil’s hand and not even feeling the warmth of skin.

Fuck, Nero wanted to feel skin against his. He wanted Vergil closer. He whimpered. Almost  _ cried _ . Wanting. Wanting.

“Become mine, Nero,” Vergil’s voice rumbled softly against his ear, hot breath falling against his skin. “Become mine, and I’ll become yours.”

Encirclement. Infinity. A forever-bond.

Nero always wanted to be wanted.

He came. He threw his arms around Vergil and kissed him. Vergil chuckled against his mouth. Vergil held him back with one arm while his other hand drew every drop from Nero’s needy cock. 

They didn’t leave the floor until dinner time. 


End file.
